


Cuerpos y Almas Colisionando

by GissefromMars22



Series: Cuando las Estrellas se Alineen [1]
Category: Instrumentos Mortales, Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, cazadores de sombras, malec - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Attraction, Boys Kissing, Dancing, Explicit Sexual Content, First Meetings, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, One Night Stands, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sharing a moment
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GissefromMars22/pseuds/GissefromMars22
Summary: Alec intenta retomar las riendas de su vida tras finalizar su carrera militar abruptamente, en el dia de su cumpleaños sus hermanos lo llevan de festejo y él no esperaba conocer a alguien como Magnus Bane ni mucho menos terminar la noche como lo hizo...
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Cuando las Estrellas se Alineen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008444
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Cuerpos y Almas Colisionando

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en la siguiente cancion de Pvris- You and I:  
>  https://youtu.be/D0NqJgcbHe8
> 
> Primera parte o introduccion a "Cuando las Estrellas se Alineen"

Era la noche de su cumpleaños número veintiséis, y Alec no entendía como había terminado en donde se encontraba ahora mismo.

Su día había comenzado como cualquier otro, salvo cuando a media mañana Izzy y Jace habían aparecido en su departamento. Sus hermanos llegaron con un enorme desayuno para él, con su torta favorita incluida. Hasta ese momento todo parecía como siempre, salvo cuando Isabel decidió resaltar el hecho de lo afortunado de su hermano, ya que su cumpleaños era durante el fin de semana, al instante Alec supo que estaba perdido…

“Vamos hermano mayor, es tu día, además es sábado y hace meses que no logramos reunirnos los tres” decía la morena mientras hacía pucheros a su hermano, una técnica que nunca le fallaba.

“Izz” empezó a protestar el mayor de los hermanos cuando lo interrumpió Jace.

“Vamos Alec, tenemos que celebrar, estas de vuelta hace casi seis meses y no te hemos visto hacer más que la rehabilitación y refunfuñar en tu departamento, es hora hermano” le dijo el rubio, mientras le daba una mirada acusador.

Alec había regresado de su segunda campaña militar, debido a una herida en su hombro que había hecho que su carrera se terminara. No por la herida en sí, pero por su propia salud mental y claro está la tranquilidad de su familia. Tener a un ser querido en las fuerzas especiales, corriendo riesgos que ni siquiera puedes imaginar no es nada fácil, como tampoco lo era para Alec ver el tipo de cosas que descubrió durante su servicio. Así que había decidido renunciar, volver a su ciudad natal y comenzar de cero una vez su brazo volviera a estar al cien por ciento.

“Por favor??? Antes de que te embarques en la búsqueda de un nuevo trabajo, tenemos que celebrar tu día, si?” rogó su hermana una vez más.

“Bien, lo haremos…celebraremos esta noche” dijo el ex militar rodando los ojos ante el ruego infantil de su hermana.

Así que esa era la forma en la que había terminado donde se encontraba ahora, en una de las barras del piso de arriba de Pandemonium, la única al aire abierto en el maravilloso jardín del lugar, una que Alec no sabía pero que pocos conocían, ocultándose del montón de candidatos que su hermana había intentado presentarle durante la noche, a punto de ordenar un whiskey mientras seguía el ritmo de la música que resonaba en sus oídos.

“Hola, quisiera un whiskey en las rocas por favor” pidió Alec en cuanto tuvo la atención del barman.

“Disculpa, tienes la pulsera de acceso a este sector? De otra manera no pedo servirte aquí” respondió el barman mirando al recién llegado de arriba abajo con gesto despreciativo.

“Oh-yo-no” titubeo Alec ante la respuesta que recibió.

“Raj, estoy seguro de que podrías hacer una excepción por mi amigo, cierto?”

Alec escucho al recién llegado, su voz increíblemente seductora, atrayente y cuando se giró para mirar al hombre que acababa de interceder por él, se quedó mudo. El hombre frente a él era el más atractivo y exótico (no había otra manera de describir a este espécimen) que jamás haya visto.

Vestido perfectamente a la moda, su camisa color borgoña desprendida revelaba sus pectorales tonificados, los pantalones oscuros con profundos cortes estratégicos que dejaban ver sus muslos fuertes, zapatos perfectamente lustrados. Y ese rostro, sus facciones asiáticas muy resaltadas con un maquillaje que a pesar de verse muy arreglado simplemente destacaba sus rasgos naturales. El delineador negro haciendo que sus ojos brillaban a la luz de la luna, con una muy poco común tonalidad dorada.

Sin decir una palabra más el barman comenzó a preparar el pedido del joven y lo entrego enseguida.

“Arg- gra- gracias, yo no tenia idea-“ Alec dejo la frase a medio terminar y el hombre frente a él sonrió ampliamente, obviamente complacido con la reacción de Alec. Pasando su mirada de los ojos del joven a sus labios tentadores y de nuevo a sus ojos sin disimular su expresión de deseo.

“De que esta es un área de acceso vip?” dijo finalmente el hombre frente a Alec.

“Si, eso-yo-lo siento, no quiero meterte en apuros”

“Eso no será problema, chico lindo, tengo algunos privilegios por aquí” le dijo sonriendo una vez más mientras el barman le daba su propia bebida sin que siquiera la haya ordenado. “Por cierto soy Magnus” le dijo extendiendo la mano.

“Alec” respondió rápidamente el ex militar sonriendo al otro hombre y tomando su mano, una especie de electricidad le recorrió todo el cuerpo al contacto con la piel de Magnus.

“Alexander cierto?, hermoso nombre, como a quien le pertenece” dijo Magnus de inmediato aun sosteniendo la mano del más alto en la suya propia. Las mejillas de Alec parecieron prenderse fuego y solo sonrió bajando la cabeza mientras la meneaba negando para si mismo.

Al ver al joven frente a él sonrojarse Magnus no pudo evitar desear recorrer el rostro frente a él con sus manos, imaginando la suavidad de su piel.

“Querrías bailar conmigo Alexander?” le dijo sin soltarle la mano.

La pregunta y el gesto hicieron que Alec se sonrojara aún más, pero en vez de huir de la situación como solía hacer simplemente apretó su agarre en la mano del extraño frente a él.

“Me encantaría” respondió en un susurro.

Y así pasaron la siguiente hora, entre tragos y canciones, bailando bajo la luz de la luna, entre la poca gente permitida en este sector del club.

Unos tragos más tarde una canción que particularmente le encantaba a Magnus comenzó a sonar, haciendo que él prácticamente arrastrara al joven Alexander a la pista junto a él.

Lo que comenzó con un inocente baile, término siendo mucho más. Sus cuerpos presionándose, mientras Alec se pegaba a la espalda de Magnus. Sus caderas rozándose con cada movimiento, las manos de Magnus inmediatamente viajando al cuello del más alto, mientras Alec lo rodeaba por la cintura. La situación estaba escalando rápidamente y cuando el joven ex militar, paso su boca por el cuello de Magnus, sin siquiera haberlo pensado, el más bajo movió su cabeza para darle todo el acceso posible. Desesperado por sentir una vez más el roce de eso labios absolutamente tentadores, esos con los que ya estaba soñando despierto desde el primer momento en que poso su mirada en Alexander.

Sin dejar de sostener a Magnus por la cintura, Alec hizo que girara sobre sí mismo y en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron, fue como si fueran magnetos. Sus labios se encontraron en un beso apasionado. Ambos hombres gimiendo sin poder evitarlo ante el primer contacto de sus bocas.

Fue como si en ese instante sus cuerpo y sus almas colisionaran. encajando perfectamente por ese instante perfecto. 

Sus bocas moviéndose en perfecta sincronía, sus cuerpos cargados con una electricidad que parecía recorrerlos incesablemente. sus respiraciones acelerándose.

Las manos de Magnus se movieron hacia la nuca de Alec, atrayéndolo más hacia él para profundizar el beso. Su lengua pidiendo permiso inmediatamente, uno que Alec le concedió enseguida, ansioso de saborearlo aún más.

Sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca, presionándose uno contra el otro, tanto que enseguida pudieron sentir el efecto que causaban en el otro.

“Creo que podríamos continuar esto en un lugar más privado” susurró Magnus casi sin aliento y con voz rasposa al oído de Alec en cuando se separaron para tomar aire.

“Es-eso estaría- bien” respondió Alec mientras el color regresaba a sus mejillas y ante esa visión Magnus no pudo evitar volver a reclamar la boca del más joven mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos, para luego alejarse y tomarlo de la mano, llevándolo hacia una puerta que estaba a un lado de la salida hacia el jardín en el que estaban.

En cuanto cruzaron la puerta Magnus estaba una vez más sobre Alec, tomándolo por el cuello de la remera negra que llevaba puesta el joven, tirando de él para acercarlo a un enorme sillón en el centro de la habitación.

Alec sonrió ante el apuro y las evidentes ganas del otro hombre pero lo siguió sin decir nada.

Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire una vez más, Alec miro a su alrededor antes de terminar sentado en el sillón.

“Demonios, prácticamente todo Pandemonium puede vernos aquí” dijo sorprendido al ver la gran pared vidriada frente a ellos.

“No te preocupes chico lindo, nosotros los vemos, pero ellos no” aclaro Magnus con una sonrisa pícara, mientras se subía al regazo del joven, disfrutando la sensación del miembro duro de Alec en su trasero mientras movía sus caderas sugerentemente.

La respiración de Alec se agito de inmediato y sus manos se posaron en las caderas de Magnus, tomándolo firmemente y empujando hacia abajo sobre su erección, cosa que hizo sonreír una vez más al mayor, mientras volvía a besar al más joven, para luego dejar sus labios siguiendo la línea de su mandíbula, bajando por su hermoso cuello, chupando y mordiendo suavemente, haciendo que el joven empujara su erección aún más en su trasero.

Sin decir una palabra, Magnus continúo con sus atenciones y bajando sus manos por los costados de Alec, levanto su remera disfrutando del contacto con la suave piel del joven, tirando hacia arriba para quitarla de su camino, algo que por lo visto Alec también quería ya que inmediatamente levanto los brazos para ayudar con la tarea a Magnus.

Las manos de Alec se encargaron rápidamente de la camisa del otro hombre y Magnus fue por el botón y la cremallera del pantalón del ex militar. Fijando su mirada en la de Alec mientras completaba su tarea, Magnus sonrió al sentir el miembro de Alec cuando introdujo una mano en su ropa interior, sosteniendo el pene del más joven mientras se relamía lo labios sensualmente.

“Agh Magnus” jadeó el joven, mientras tomaba con ambas manos las nalgas del otro hombre y las apretaba con ganas, mordiendo su propio labio ante la explosión de sensaciones que estaba experimentando.

Rápidamente Magnus le dio unas cuantas tiradas al pene de Alec haciendo gemir al joven desesperadamente. Sonriendo una vez más se bajó del regazo del joven y le indico que se quitara los pantalones mientras él hacía lo mismo sin apartar la mirada del otro.

La respiración de Alec se agito una vez más al ver que Magnus no llevaba ropa interior, haciendo sonreír al mayor ante su expresión de sorpresa y deseo al ver al hombre frente a él absolutamente desnudo, sin el más mínimo pudor, mostrando su maravillosa erección al joven que lo observaba como si fuera el más exquisito de los festines y el estuviera muriendo de hambre.

Alec tomo de sus pantalones un condón y un pequeño sobre de lubricante antes de dejarlos olvidados en el piso. Magnus hizo lo mismo sacando un condón de su propio bolsillo y posicionándose sobre Alec una vez más tomo el sobre de lubricante entre sus manos y lo rompió con los dientes. Tomando la mano de Alec, la llevo a su boca y chupo sus dedos índice y anular con ganas, la sensación reflejándose en varias partes de la anatomía de Alec. Y es que este hombre prácticamente exudaba erotismo puro, cada movimiento hacia que Alec se sintiera al borde de estallar.

Con un sonido húmedo, Magnus sacó los dedos de Alec de su boca y les untó el lubricante. Una clara invitación para que el joven tomara la iniciativa y lo preparara para lo que vendría después.

Magnus volvió a besar a Alec y el joven lo tomó una vez más del trasero, abriéndolo para darse acceso a la entrada de Magnus mientras rozaba el primer dedo en el agujero apretado del mayor. Jadeando por la sensación del toque en su parte más íntima, Magnus abandono la boca de Alec y lo miro a los ojos pegando sus frentes sudadas mientras esperaba volver a sentir el toque del otro hombre.

Con mucho cuidado Alec volvió a pasar su dedo por la entrada de Magnus y con cuidado introdujo el primer dígito provocando un siseo del mayor. Sin apartar la mirada comenzó a mover el dedo y en cuanto lo sintió relajarse introdujo un segundo, comenzando a moverlos lentamente. Para cuando introdujo el tercero Magnus ya estaba moviéndose por motus propio, tomando tanto de sus dedos dentro de él como podía, ansioso por más.

Alejándose un poco, cada hombre tomó un condón y se lo colocó rápidamente.

“Estoy listo, tómame ahora” dijo casi sin aliento el mayor.

Alec lo beso una vez más, pero en vez de tomarlo tal como estaban, se paró rápidamente, llevando a Magnus en andas hasta la pared más cercana a ellos, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que se trataba de la pared de cristal, afortunadamente una que no permitía a los demás verlos.

Moviendo sus manos del trasero de Magnus hasta detrás de sus rodillas lo pego rápidamente a la pared y comenzó a introducirse en él, lento pero firme. Robando todo el aire de los pulmones de Magnus que gimió y lamió una vez más el cuello de Alec.

Una vez estuvo completamente dentro de Magnus, el joven comenzó a moverse, lento al principio, siguiendo un ritmo firme y profundo.

“Oh Alexander” jadeo Magnus mientras apretaba sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del joven, aprovechando el soporte de la pared a su espalda se movió en sincronía con el más alto, acompañando cada enviste que recibía con un movimiento de sus caderas, haciendo que en cada estocada Alec alcanzara su próstata.

“Mag-Magnus, demonios estas tan caliente para mí” dijo Alec al oído del otro hombre mientras le daba un enviste particularmente fuerte. Sintiendo venir su orgasmo, se las ingenió para sostener al mayor con una sola mano y con la otra tomó su miembro para masturbarlo al ritmo de sus envistes.

La cabeza de Magnus parecía a punto de estallar, tanto por la increíble sensación del miembro de Alec en su próstata ahora rozándola constantemente como por la mano del joven ocupándose de su palpitante miembro mientras lo sostenía con la otra.

Tomando el rostro de Alec una vez más entre sus manos Magnus volvió a besarlo desesperadamente, y sintió su interior explotar. Se vino llenando su condón inmediatamente. Su entrada apretándose aún más alrededor de Alec por la fuerza de su orgasmo lo que hizo que el joven acabara también tras algunos envistes más.

La cabeza de Magnus aún estaba dando vueltas cuando registro que ahora estaba una vez más en el sillón, Alec junto a él, con una gran sonrisa se giró para mirarlo y lo beso con ganas, provocando una sonrisa del joven frente a él.

“Alexander eso fue…”

“Lo sé… Magnus me encan-“

Pero Magnus no pudo saber que era lo que Alec quería decirle, porque en ese momento se escuchó un golpe en la puerta, alarmando a ambos hombres, que comenzaron a vestirse apresuradamente, ante la insistencia de los golpes en la puerta.

“Lo siento Alex-“

“Maldita sea" dijo Raphael en cuanto entró a la habitación "tu vete, ahora” gruño a Alec visiblemente furioso sin siquiera detenerse un segundo a mirarlo.

“Qué demonios crees que-“ se quejó Magnus enfrentándose a Raphel inmediatamente, pero en ese momento escucho una disculpa y vio a Alec salir rápidamente de la habitación, apenas dirigiéndole una mirada de disculpa antes de desaparecer de su vista.

“Bueno ahí se va el mejor sexo que he tenido en años Raphael, gracias!" dijo Magnus en tono irritado y luego agregó "maldita sea y ni siquiera tengo su número!” se quejó mientras su amigo lo miraba enfurecido.

Alec salió absolutamente avergonzado yendo en busca de sus hermanos y enseguida se fueron del lugar, maldiciendo la oportunidad que acababa de perder al ni siquiera haber pedido el número telefónico de Magnus, demonios ni siquiera sabía su apellido. Volver a encontrarlo sería absolutamente imposible.

O al menos eso era lo que tanto Alec y Magnus creían, pero el destino es algo caprichoso y tal vez, las estrellan se alineen una vez más, en el momento justo para ambos.

**Author's Note:**

> dejen sus comentario sobre lo que les pareció y si les gustaria leer mas sobre esta historia...


End file.
